Runaway
by justarandomelf1
Summary: She has been abused since she was born, but she is saved by a woman in black. She remembers nothing. She accepts the new name and attends Hogwarts. Fights a war and falls in love. But her past will always haunt her. accepting names for OC characters.


**Runaway**

She sat alone.

Alone and at home,

Where her screams were silent,

But her mind was violent.

Her insecurities hid deep inside,

And they did indeed eat her alive.

A tear ran down her face,

As her heart began to race.

She took a blade and tore her skin,

Where her depression lied deep within.

This went on for days, months, years,

And until she cried her very last tears.

She decided she had enough,

The world around her was just too much.

She took a gun to her head,

Congratulations,

She whispers to herself.

You're getting what you desired.

She pulled that trigger,

And says goodnight.

_**A Few Years Before.**_

Blood.

A flawless shade of crimson.

Running down her filthy face.

She was no doubt young.

Too undeveloped to be on her own.

To be confronting the world.

But she was, and she was fighting her own battle.

Not the raging battle all to familiar to her mind.

The one that clouded her mind.

That left her wounded and bruised.

Today, today was the day she fled.

Crammed her bags and ran.

Sprinted into the storm.

Using her wand to see her way.

Fleeing her memories, that would never really leave her.

Fleeing the people who made her life hell.

She made her own identity.

But who could love a girl who cuts?

I'm not that important,

She says to no one but herself,

Everyone will do just fine without me.

She hurts herself to feel alive,

To feel real.

Why did they hurt her?

Didn't they realize she was already in pain?

She is not helpless anymore though.

She is strong now.

She knows she can survive.

From every wound there is a scar,

And every scar has a story.

They make her push on.

The stories bring tears to her eyes,

But she is alive.

She could have given up a long time ago,

But she didn't.

She ran,

Not necessarily towards happiness,

But to a haven.

Things may not be perfect

But they will be safer.

She will have a chance,

To heal,

To forget,

To continue her life.

Yes,

She is running away,

But if she didn't,

Her life would've been stolen.

**_Years Ago_**

Her hand stung.

More painful then 100 beestings.

His strike drew blood.

Together they left her bleeding,

Injured,

Mangled,

And broken.

She will never be whole.

Never have a good childhood memory.

They have robbed her of a fond childhood.

She has never experienced love.

It was tragic really,

People didn't even notice.

They didn't know she existed.

She was hidden,

From the world,

The ministry,

From the people,

From a complete life.

But she didn't realize it.

Didn't figure it out till later on.

They had raised her wrong,

But they didn't care.

She was their toy.

She didn't know any differently,

So she followed along,

No questions asked.

This was normal,

An everyday routine,

It was how she was raised.

**Chapter One:**

**This Is Pain**

"Daughter, you know what happens to little girls when they don't listen to their father?" His voice was slurred, cold and dark. He was a large man, not in a fat way though. He was forever frozen at 35; he still had flawless skin and muscle.

"They are punished Father" The little girl whispers, voice shaking, thoughts zooming through her head. Flinching at the sound of his voice. Waiting on the impending hit, remaining powerless at the feet on her father.

"Correct daughter of mine. You've earned ten" He hisses a bit and swings his fists hitting her, she feels like a ragdoll. Being thrown every which way. He kicks her, steps on her, throws things at her and squeezes her tight, making marks. All the while she lies there, crying and bleeding. To weak to save her self, or to fight back.

"You disgust me" The man walks away, leaving her there to possibly die.

Her body wracks with pain, she looks out the window to see nothing. She can't help to think about what's out there, what could be found.

She shuts her eyes and imagines everything, and suddenly she is asleep. She does not know it, but she is dying. There is so much blood; it's surrounding her making the small girl of age six scared.

She hears rushed footsteps but her vision is blurred and hazy, she wonders who they belong too. She looks up to see a woman, bright red hair, and a black cloak, green eyes.

"Let me see your life young one" She whispers ever so softly. Her hands soft and gentle are placed on the small girls head. When she sees her life in front of her. Years of abuse and mistreatment flashed before her eyes, and that was enough for the woman to allow her to live.

"It is not your time yet. I will save you one day. Today is the day I'm going to help you run rom here. To join the wizarding world and live a happier life. Is this understood my dear. Oh stay with me!"

"Where do I go ma'am. I don't even remember my name, or where I am. Who tried to kill me?" The reaper had tears in her eyes.

"Don't you worry, I've healed you. You'll have a new home and name. And this life never happened, understood?" The reaper picked up the girl, holding her with her dear life. This was against the law she could be killed for this. She had a family, but this girl didn't and she deserved a chance.

She ran out the door with her inhuman speed, and found the sewer drain that would be her exit. She leaped up, busting to the surface. What would her next move be? She couldn't possibly raise the girl with her family… No she would take her to live with the Scamanders. They would keep her safe. Especially Luna Lovegood. The woman was dangerous.

She knocks on the door of a house, quickly seeing the woman who she requires.

"Luna, you must take her in. She is the daughter of the great underground family."

"Indeed I will take her in, raise her under my roof, as my own daughter. Under one condition." Her voice airy, hypnotizing, and sweet.

"Lovegood I don't have time for your games" The reaper hisses.

Luna smiles sadistically. "Then I don't have time for the child.

"Fine" She snaps.

"I get to name her, I get to teach her about her powers at 14. She deserves to know. I don't want her to end up like I did."

The reaper handed the daughter to the Elf. It was for the best. And now the child, who was born with all odds against her, has a chance.

**A/N**

Hey you guys, I hope you like it, the reaper and elf stuff will be explained eventually but now isn't the time. I'm accepting Names for OC characters so… ya!

~Just A Random Elf


End file.
